Stories of Hyperness
by sugar freak
Summary: These are a bunch of random stories requested by reviewers about Inuyasha getting hyper someway or another, Please read and review!
1. Dr Pepper

Sugar freak- this is kind of a sequel to Inuyasha meets mountain dew. I got a request from ImposterAngel212 to make a Dr. Pepper story. Also I'm bored. I will post the next chapter of The Wonderful Season of Testing tonight; I already have it done so you don't have to remind me. And My Band Teacher is a Demon….well….lets just say the next chapter is HOPEFULY coming soon…any who, here you go ImposterAngel212, Inuyasha and the Dr. Pepper.

* * *

"Kagome?" called Inuyasha as he looked around Kagome's house, "Kagome? Where are you?"

"She's at school Inuyasha." Answered Kagome's mom

Inuyasha sighed, "Why does she always have to go to the school place?"

"School is very important here Inuyasha. Would you like to stay here until she gets home?" asked Kagome's mom

"Sure." Responded Inuyasha

"Would you like a drink? Or something to eat?" asked Kagome's mom

"Alright."

"Let's see…we have water, orange juice, Mountain Dew, and some Dr. Pepper. What would you like?"

Inuyasha thought about it, _I can get water anywhere, I've had orange juice, Kagome made me swear never to drink that mountain dew stuff again…what's Dr. Pepper…?_

"Can I have some Dr. Pepper?"

"Sure you can" said Kagome's mom and she handed him a can of Dr. Pepper.

"This looks like Mountain dew." Said Inuyasha

"The can is the same but the drink isn't."

"Alright…" Inuyasha opened the can and took a sip. _Hum…fizzy…and YUMMY!_

Inuyasha had soon finished the can, "can I have more?"

"Help your self, they are in the refrigerator, I need to go shopping now, I'll be back in a bit, is that alright?"

"Yes…" said Inuyasha as he grabbed another can of Dr. Pepper

* * *

"Kagome! Glad to see your feeling better!" called Hojo

_oh no, not him..._"Hello Hojo!" responded Kagome with a fake smile

"I brought you some herbal tea! It should be great for your sore throat!" said Hojo smiling as he handed her some tea bags

"Uh…thanks Hojo…" said Kagome as she took the tea, "um…I have lots of homework to do…I really got to go…"

"That's fine! I know you must be struggling because of all the school you missed, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" said Hojo STILL smiling (he needs a life…)

"Uh…right…ok…see you later." Said Kagome as she hopped on her bike and rode home.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" called Kagome

"Kagome!" yelled a happy voice

Inuyasha ran into the room and began running circles around Kagome on all fours.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" he cried happily

"Uh…Inuyasha?" asked Kagome looking at the hyper puppy running around

"Hi! Hi! HI! Hi! Hi Kagome! Your back! Back! Back!" said Inuyasha who had now stopped running around, "you were gone a long, long, long time! But now your back, back, back!"

Kagome looked around the house and saw empty cans of Dr. Pepper every where.

_Oh no! He's hyper again! Who gave him Dr. Pepper! _Thought Kagome

Just then Kagome's mom walked in the door, "oh Kagome! Your home! Inuyasha was waiting for you, I gave him some Dr. Pepper and…" Kagome's mom stopped as she looked at the smiling Inuyasha sitting next to Kagome like he was her dog.

"Mom," Kagome explained "Caffeine is NOT good for Inuyasha."

"Oh…" said Kagome's mom as she looked down at Inuyasha, and if Inuyasha had a tail it would have been going 1000 miles a minute.

Kagome sighed, "I'll bring him back down the well and he'll calm down eventually. Inuyasha? Let's go."

Inuyasha just sat there and looked at her

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha, come here boy."

Inuyasha barked and followed kagome all the way back to the village that Miroku, sango, and Shippo were staying at. Then Shippo played fetch with Inuyasha until he was back to normal, then Inuyasha made everyone swear never to repeat what they saw to any one, Kagome told Inuyasha to sit several times, and then went back to clean up the house while Inuyasha suffered from a sugar crash.

* * *

Sugar freak-And the moral of this story is, never give your dog caffeine! Any who, that was for ImposterAngel212. So hope you enjoyed this! And if any one wants me to do other types of pop I will, please review! 


	2. Root Beer

Sugar freak- hello peoples! Here is a story for "Demon-Slayer-123" about Inuyasha getting hyper off of root beer. Or as I like to call it woot beer! I love woot beer and epically woot beer floats! Yummy! Any who, enough of my talking, here you go "Demon-Slayer-123" enjoy!

* * *

"Woot beer?" asked Shippo 

"Yes, Shippo, this is called root beer." Said Kagome as she handed Shippo a can of root beer she had brought with her from her time.

"Is it yummy?" asked Shippo

"Yes, you'll like it a lot!" said Kagome smiling, "Just promise never to let Inuyasha have any, ok?"

"Why?" asked Shippo innocently

"Well…Inuyasha has caffeine problems….It probably would not be very good for him…or us…" said kagome remembering the effects Dr. Pepper had on Inuyasha (I do not own Inuyasha, Dr. Pepper, or any Root beer.)

"Oh…ok…" said Shippo even though he really didn't understand

"I have to go back home now ok? Remember not to let Inuyasha have any of that, I'll be back tonight!" said Kagome and she jumped back down the well.

"Bye Kagome!" said Shippo waving to her as she left

Then when Kagome was gone he looked at the can of root beer she had given him, _why can't Inuyasha have any of this? _Thought a curious Shippo

Suddenly, as if called by Shippo's thoughts, Inuyasha walked into the clearing.

"Is Kagome still here?" he asked

"Nope, she just left." Shippo put on a evil smile, "but she gave me this!" and he held up the root beer

"Hey! I love that fizzy stuff! Gimmie some!" demanded Inuyasha

"Sorry! Kagome said you can't have any!" said Shippo grinning very evily

"Grrrr…let me have some!" Inuyasha demanded again getting angry

"What will you do for me if I let you have some?" Shippo was having a lot of fun messing with Inuyasha now

"Um…I'll….not hit you for the rest of the day."

"Um…no." said Shippo smirking

Inuyasha growled, "I won't hit you for the rest of the week."

"month." Demanded Shippo

"1 week and 3 days." Inuyasha tried again

"3 weeks" Shippo demanded again

"2 weeks." Inuyasha pleaded

"Deal!" said Shippo happily, "but I get to have some too!"

"Alright."

Then Inuyasha helped Shippo open the root beer and they both drank some until there was not a drop left.

* * *

"I'm back!" called Kagome as she climbed out of the well 

Suddenly she herd voices above her, "WE CAN FLY!"

She looked up to see Inuyasha and Shippo jump out of a very tall tree and start flapping there "wings" (arms) trying to fly.

Of course they could not fly so they came crashing down to the ground.

"WE FLEW!" said Shippo happily rubbing a big bump on his head

"WE HAVE SUPERPOWERS!" Inuyasha happily announced

Kagome spotted the empty root beer can and knew exactly what had happened. _Looks like caffeine is bad for Shippo too…_

Shippo and Inuyasha had begun to climb the tree again so they could "fly" some more. (Remember this people, no matter how hyper you are, humans can NOT fly. Trust me...I've tried...)

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "SIT BOY!"

Shippo and Inuyasha then came crashing down.

Kagome then had to spend the next hour convincing them that they did not have superpowers and they could not fly, and that they really did not have wings. Then after they calmed down Kagome sat Inuyasha, scolded Shippo, and ordered them both never to drink Root Beer again.

* * *

Sugar freak- Ta Da! Hope you liked! And I now declare myself on Easter break! I won't be posting any other stories until the Saturday after Easter. Reasons for this are, 

1. I don't have enough time to do homework, band, babysitting, baseball games, AND writing stories; my week is very busy.

2. I got a new Final Fantasy game which is very addictive.

3. I have the entire season of Fruits Basket on DVD which I need to watch.

4. My parents make me go to bed at 9:00pm so again I just don't have lots of time this week.

5. It's Easter! I should get an Easter break! And…I ran out of reasons now…I just wanna say please read and review and Happy Easter everybody!


End file.
